


Lessons

by Wolfytoons31



Category: Justice League (2017), Justice League Cinema
Genre: Angst, F/M, Lemon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 16:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14981039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfytoons31/pseuds/Wolfytoons31
Summary: I finally watched Justice League and I can't believe I didn't watch it sooner. It was awesome. I mostly enjoyed the comedy and I'm not a big DC fan. There isn't enough Ezra Miller's Version of Barry which saddens me and I haven't even seen smut. So here is a little smut one-shot I hope you all enjoy even if it's my first with him lolz





	Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> I finally watched Justice League and I can't believe I didn't watch it sooner. It was awesome. I mostly enjoyed the comedy and I'm not a big DC fan. There isn't enough Ezra Miller's Version of Barry which saddens me and I haven't even seen smut. So here is a little smut one-shot I hope you all enjoy even if it's my first with him lolz

To be Barry Allen's significant other is an understatement. You are just his lover with no romantic relationship involved as well as his mentor on how to please a woman's body. You only hung around him because you pitied him. Not exactly what he likes to hear, but it's the honest truth.

You met him about a three years ago. He bumped into you on the street, apologized and asked for directions. You found him again about to be jumped by some pricks. The poor lad looked like he was trying to explain himself, reasoning with what looked like a bunch of brain dead, wanna be dudes. You could have turned the other way, but his insistent rambling only made you feel worse. Your intuition kicked in screaming, "he's a good kid" and a good kid he did turn out to be after saving him. You stepped in front of the two brutes defending Barry.

"Yo! Leave him alone. He said he was sorry and that he didn't know where he was going. So back off or else." Of course the brutes laughed. You didn't bother giving them a second warning so you bashed your fist into ones face starting the damn fight which you won. When you turned to meet Barry, he was mixed with astonishment and amazed. From there one you two hung out every now and then. It was rare to see each other. You didn't pay much attention to the dork. You only agreed because of how annoying and insistent he is until one day you asked him to find a girl friend to blabber with. You felt bad when he told you that he is socially awkward and didn't know how to talk to girls. You helped and saw him fail many times. All the girls walked away creeped out, carried excuses or ended up slapping him. It was all excruciating to watch.

In the end you suggested to help him out and boost his confidence by teaching him how to please a woman while he's also your stress reliever. It was a win, win situation because at the time you were dealing with your own problems. You had an off and on relationship with a guy. A total asshole. Why you were drawn to him, you would never know. The adrenaline of being a rebel. Typical family issues allured you to the dark side. You were a good for nothing as your family portrayed you just to take things out on you and so you became the very thing they sought you out to be. You already carried the name, why not go all the way?

Here you are in his bedroom having a lesson with Barry, dimmed lights to set the mood and music jamming in the background. Nearly a year of teaching this man how to please you perfectly. All the while you were a bit of a mess for the past week. Thoughts of your ex swirl in your mind. How this time he left you to settle with someone else. Claimed that he didn't feel the spark with you anymore and that it was your fault. All of it. You've she'd enough tears for that jerk, you just wanted to feel something else. You arch your back and breath heavily as you feel your student's tongue working on your bud. A moan escapes you as he makes good work of keeping his pattern of pleasuring you. His tongue laps once on your entire pussy before wiggling it around adding pressure. His hands grip your thighs tight adding pain to the pleasure. You let out another moan from that until you feel an error. Slender fingers of yours comb through his black locks before you grip a handful on the back of his head pulling his head from your core. He winces taking this opportunity to take a breather licking your juices off his mouth.

"No Barry, wrong fingers. Your index and middle when you already insert tongue. We've been over this." You huff.

"Sorry, I-I'll try to remember next time." You stare at his sweaty face glistening his pale skin. Lately, you've been going soft on him. You knew the feeling all too well. The one that makes a person's heart skip a beat. Friends with benefits always ended up this way. You are the first to catch it. One of the things you'd never catch feelings for a dork like him.

"See that it doesn't." You purr. "Try again." You release his hair and lean on your hands to watch him closely. He spreads your legs wide enough to view your midsection and starts all over again knowing it's the only way to arouse you back to comfort. As ordered, his tongue is already inside adding two fingers to stretch your walls. You moan loud and bite your lip in attempts to keep yourself quiet. His two fingers rub around your walls first. Second he pumps fingers making you buck your hips to his touch. His tongue retreats to pepper your thighs. You felt a jolt of static at the feel of his kisses. Your mind for the first time in a haze. You wanted to protest that the technique was wrong, alas his bite on your inner thighs prevented you, stimulating you into a curious sensation. His fingers remain inside striking that sweet spot. How was it possible that you could feel this incredible? Simple, your mental and physical state feel exactly the same for this man.

Your coil unravels as your body quivers from the aftermath of your orgasm. You whimper at the loss of his fingers. He rose up to hover over you. What he witnesses is so unusual he himself reacted to your teared up face. He peppers your face with kisses whispering sweet nothings into your ear. Your heart flutters with confliction over his unexpected method. You gently push him aside averting your gaze. You didn't want him to see you so distraught.

"What's wrong? Did I do something wrong? I-I'll make it right. What did-" You shook your head.

"No. You're fine." You scoff interjecting his ramble. You turn away from him holding yourself as you curl up. Barry watches you turn away from him, unsure what to say or do. You are a complicated a woman who didn't know what she wanted. There were random times where you did the unexpected misleading him. To this day his feelings for you are unclear. He sighs ready to take off and head out when you pull him back down by his hand.

"Stay. Sleep for tonight." It wasn't a demand, but more of a plead. How could he refuse. A nice guy like him. You feel the bed shift behind you. He covers your lower half as he settles behind you into a spooning position. You held his hand rubbing circles on his knuckles. He did the same to your tummy. In an instant you fell asleep to the rhythm of his breathing and the warmth of his body. 

 

The very next day, early in the morning, you watch him take off for work. You close your eyes pretending to be asleep when he stopped to turn to you. You hear his foot steps approach and pause in front of you. His fingers brushed away your hair to reveal your peaceful face. He lowers himself to plant a gentle kiss against your temple. This kiss felt like it was burning, engraving into your skin. You held the urge to shudder. After a moment or two, his footfalls vanish behind the click of his door. You pry your eyes open scanning the room for any trace of him. You roll on your back to contemplate staring at the ceiling. You sigh wondering what you should be doing about this situation. Should you confront him and see how it turns out? Leave after the confrontation or just continue? The thought of leaving him constricts your heart. How could you leave him, but also how could you treat him like that? He's been nothing but kind to you. You turn on your side to find his red hoodie laying in plain sight. You reach for it bringing it close to you inhaling his scent. You drift back to sleep with him on your mind coming to a conclusion.

Later that afternoon you ready yourself to leave. You hear the door of his apartment click. He looks at you astranged by t fact that you are still here. You would usually leave really early or after he leaves. Never has he expected to see you still here. His mind tracks back to last night. There was something going and he can tell by your puffy eyes.

"Hey." He greets you.

"Hey."

"You're still here. I mean, not that it's bad it's just weird. You're not here when I come back. Wh-which is totally fine. I mean not a big deal I was just saying that-" There he goes again. You really are going to miss that about him.

"Barry." You whisper instead of shouting at him sternly in annoyance. "No hard feelings. I got it." You stood up after adjusting your shoe. "I was just on my way out."

"Oh." He frowns in disappointment. He had hoped something has changed.

"I must have overslept. Thanks for letting me crash." You walk up to him and plant a kiss on his cheek. You pull away slowly to linger a little while more. Your eyes lock. You admire every detail from his colored eyes to the shape of his face. The way he looks at you as if nothing matters. Completely entranced by you. "Um....anything new today?"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah! A girl asked me on a coffee date earlier." Not exactly what you wanted to hear but you have been sticking around him just for that. You feign a smile.

"Really? We'll look at you. It's about time. I'm happy for you." He nods searching for something more in your reaction.

"Yeah...but I turned her down." You tilt your head.

"What? Why?"

"I don't know....I don't really know why. I panicked and then I said no when I thought about you. I was worried you'd be upset if I said yes or something. I didn't....I mean I just don't want you to leave and stop being friends because of another girl in my life." He peers up at you with sincerity taking a seat on his couch. He thought you. Considered your feelings. Did he know about them? "I know you don't want to hear this, but I think I've fallen for you or rather gained feelings for you. Nothing has to change. I just don't want to lose you." He looks away processing it in realizing how absurd he sounds. He wouldn't be surprised if you walked away now. You took the chance to kneels in front of him and bring him into a kiss. Another unexpected act. It took a moment but he kissed back, wrapping his arms around you bringing you as close as possible. Your lips presses hard on each other turning to one of passion. You pull away to catch your breath.

"I feel the same way. I want you Barry Allen. Be mine." His head presses on yours as he smiles with glee over your reply.

"(Y/n)." He kisses you once more. "I'm so happy to hear that." You smile back contagious of his. You take his hand and drag him to his bedroom where you both have a heated make out session. The temperature rises between you two, causing you to shed off all of your clothing.

Barry lays you down gently. Something he's never done before. All of his slow movements are for you. He touched you with care rather than urgency. There was no need to rush this time. No need to be corrected during this wonderous moment. He achieved you and he's going to take all the time he wants with you, put all he's learned into his body into this final exam.

Each of his kisses trailed down your body making sure each section is treated with love. You quiver at the sparks he emits to stimulate you. He rises back to view. His fingers penetrate you after lubricating his fingers with your juices. His fingers curled deep within you brushing those walls of yours. You arch your back, grinding into his hand. He bites down one of your mounds grazing his teeth to your nipple and tugging the thing. You let out another moan, yet nothing compared to the outstanding feeling of several emotions mixing inside of you. Your coil hardens, rising for it's release. His fingers retract after awhile. Seeing your arousing faces only caused him to want you more. He slips his tip pushing his way through. You still felt amazing as when he first entered you. He groans as your walls pulse, tightening around his length. Your vision blurs while you adjust to his sex. For a bumbling guy, he sure has an impressive size.

Barry pumps once testing the waters. You buck your hips in response. He thrusts at a slow pace admiring your eyes, nose and every feature on your face. He couldn't peel his eyes off of you and neither could you. Your breaths are the only thing filling the room at the moment. You grind your hips at the same rhythm. A hand grips his waist to keep him pushing deeper. You throw your head back, as you craved for him to pick up the pace. Barry takes notice and follows your pace. He rotates his hips as he goes to find that sweet spot of yours. Once he sees your expression change, he slams hard into you reaching that spot several times. His pace was unlike any other almost like he was really fast. Your walls clench tighter around him preventing him from thrusting further. Your eyes roll back as you cum hard. Your body quivers violently as he rides out your orgasm. You felt his fluids unite with yours. He pulls out to your dismay, lays beside you and kisses your head while wrapping an arm over you.

You both catch your breath. The sound of his heart beating lulled you to sleep. At last you are at peace with your mind and your heart. They both agreed that his is right. Being with Barry I right. A sweet, gentle guy. For once in your life, things are going right and the last words you say to him are ones you never really said to any. 

"I love you Barry."

**Author's Note:**

> Not exactly what I was going for. Idk what happened but I hope it's enough.


End file.
